Don't Mess With The Prank Twins
by fiftyfifty
Summary: Emmett and Bella can't help themselves. They are addicted to pranks! What will happen when some pranks get out of hand? Cullen Family Tag Teams trying to outdo each other!
1. Good and Not So Good Ideas

"Hey, Emmett!" I called, trying to get his attention, so I could tell him my newest genius prank.

"Yo, Bella! What has your brilliantly, wicked mind come up with today?" Emmett bounced up and down, barely containing his excitement.

I stopped for a second. I couldn't let the family know, so I needed to get out of the house to tell him. _Aha!_ I had an idea.

"Emmett, why do you instantly assume I have a prank when I go to talk to you?" I said, winking to let him in on the plan.

Emmett caught on straight away. "Oh, I just thought you wanted to have some fun. Anyway, what did you bring me down here for?"

I replied smoothly, an evil grin spreading across my face. "I wanted to go to Port Angeles for lunch at their new restaurant and I thought you might want to come along and give the local gossips something to talk about."

Emmett looked like the cat that ate the canary. "Okay! Quick, jump on my back before-"

"EMMETT!"

"-your boy toy hears! WE GOTTA RUN!"

"Bye, Edward!" I called as Emmett sprinted away at vampire speed, knowing that he would still be able to hear.

"Okay, little sis," Emmett sang, when we got out of hearing range, "what have you got up your sleeve?"

I glanced around nervously, trying to find out if any of the Cullens were following.

"It's safe, they didn't bother to follow this time," Emmett said, grimacing as he remembered the time they had followed and listened in our little prank and spoiling all of our fun.

"Cool, but let's get to Port Angeles before I share any confidential information." I replied, perfecting my plan as he ran.

-X-

"We're here!" Emmett announced jubilantly, as we entered the town, slowing down to human pace.

"Emmett, you can put me down now," I reminded him, not wanting to be seen carried around the closest place resembling a town.

"No," Emmett replied, pulling me tighter to him, "I want to get closer to my little sister."

"Can't.....Breathe!"

"Sorry! Now, let's get you something to eat and you can tell me all about your new brilliant plan!" Emmett said, spinning me around in a circle before putting me down.

-X-

"So here's the plan," I began, looking at the menu, "We go shopping and buy all of the plastic forks and sporks."

I paused as the waitress waltzed over; swing her hips wider as she noticed Emmett. Emmett slid closer, placing his arm around my shoulders. "Play along," Emmett whispered, so that only could hear, "She scares me."

I giggled, nodding my head, as I thought of Rosalie's response if she found out.

"Can I get you _anything_?" the waitress asked, directing the question at Emmett. I decided to play the role of the jealous girlfriend, allowing an evil smirk to flicker quickly across my face so the waiter wouldn't notice. But Emmett did.

"Excuse me," I barked; giving the woman an evil glare, "I would like to place an order, if you have finished ogling my _boyfriend!_" Emmett snickered at the look on her face, or maybe it was the one on mine.

"_Boyfriend?_" the waitress snorted, "Like _he _could ever be _your _boyfriend!"

"I don't like the way you're talking to my girlfriend," Emmett ordered, "I would like to speak to the manager."

"Well you're in luck, gorgeous, I'm right here!" the waitress announced.

I think my mouth fell open in shock. How did a woman like this, end up as the manager of a restaurant?

"Fine, you want me to prove she's my girlfriend?" Emmett stormed. Oh no no no no. Please don't let this go where I think its going. We're SO going to be dead when we get home. Rosalie is not going to be impressed. At least I hope Alice is enjoying the show.

"Please, go right ahead," the smug waitress replied, not thinking that we would actually do it.

The next thing I know, Emmett had his lips to mine. It took me a second to respond, but I decided to play along. I winked at Emmett and we engaged in a make-out session in front of the smug waitress. From the corner of my eye, I could see the waitress staring in shock.

After about a minute, we broke apart to the sound of applause. The manager waitress or whatever, was lost for words. Emmett and I stood up and bowed to the audience, who were catcalling and whistling. We left the restaurant and headed outside.

"Wow!" That was all I was able to say. I was lost for words about what had just happened.

"Yeah!" shouted Emmett, "I can see why Edward brags about you being an awesome kisser!"

Being me, all of my blood instantly rushed to my face.

"Well, we better hurry. Alice no doubt saw our little display and found it amusing. So Rose and Edward definitely know what happened."

"Awesome! This is the perfect excuse for us to run and hide," Emmett exclaimed, "Let's go to hide in Seattle, and see how long it takes them to finds us!"

_Emmett, _my mind sighed, _do you ever take anything seriously?_

"Yeah, I do," Emmett replied.

_Opps. _"Did I just say that aloud?" I asked, my face flushing again.

"Yep, now quick, it won't take long until Eddie and Rose find us!"


	2. Hide and Go Seek

I climbed on Emmett's back, giggling. The looks on Edward's and Rosalie's faces would be priceless.

"Emmett," I wondered, as he took off running, "Where are we going?"

"Oh, not far," he replied, looking suspicious, "We're only going to Atlantis."

_Atlantis? _I thought, confused. _Doesn't he mean Atlanta? Oh, he is probably just trying to throw Edward and Alice off._

"Okay!" I announced, wriggling slightly on Emmett's back, "Let's go to Atlantis!"

-X-

We began nearing the coast when Emmett tensed, and I got the feeling that Edward and Rosalie were gaining on us.

I began to get nervous, as I thought of Rosalie's more violent tendencies. Would she get upset that I had kissed Emmett, or would she just take it in stride and laugh at the waitress for being so foolish?

I decided that Edward would be furious at Emmett, but would protect me as I was the fragile human. Well, I would hope.

"Emmett," I whispered as quietly as I could, thinking of super vampire hearing, "Are they close?"

I knew he would understand. He did.

"Yeah," he replied, "But it's not just Eddie boy and Rose, its Jasper and Alice as well."

"Oh no," I muttered, "Do you think Jasper will use his powers to calm us or agitate us?"

"I dunno, but I think Alice must have brought him because of her visions. She might need him to help or just to make the situation as hilarious as she can." Emmett said.

_Emmett? Being wise? That's never happened before! _I thought.

"You did it again," Emmett informed me, rolling his eyes.

"Damn," I muttered to myself, "I gotta stop doing that before it gets me in trouble."

I glanced around and saw that we had turned around and were heading back inland. The trees were starting to larger again.

"Emmett!" I whisper shouted at him, "Why are we going in circles?"

"Because," he replied.

"Because what!" I demanded, getting louder.

"I don't want to scare you." He said simply, looking slightly scared himself.

"You are! What's going on?" I shouted, not caring that it would alert the others to our position.

Emmett began to pick up speed and I clung to his back tighter.

"Okay," he said, sounding nervous, "Um, you know when you just said your thought out loud?"

"Yeah," I said, wondering where this would lead to.

"Well, laughs at stuff like that about me always. _Always! _They were in hearing range and well, she didn't." Emmett looked more upset now than scared.

"I didn't mean to insult you Emmett, but it was an accident, I swear." I answered, relieved that it wasn't something really bad.

"That's not what I meant," he replied sounding exasperated, "I meant that she must be more furious than ever, and she's been _really _mad at times."

My skin paled to an even lighter shade than Emmett's. I had seen Rosalie mad at Emmett before and she had been extremely mad, but she always couldn't help but laugh at his expense. This revelation had me fearing for my life.

Then I began thinking about Edward's reaction. Would he be just as furious as Rosalie, seeing as they had the same kind of nature? And why isn't Jasper using his gift on them? Or is he fuelling their fury?

"Where are we going now?" my voice quaking with fear.

"Well, maybe we could go to Carlisle." Emmett suggested, "Maybe he could defuse the situation and get the story straight."

"Good idea," I complemented, shakily, "But are you faster than Edward while you're carrying me?"

"They dropped back for awhile and I think that should give us enough time to reach Forks."

"Okay," I sighed, relieved, "Will we go to the hospital where he is or will we wait for him at the house?"

"It's too dangerous at the hospital, and Esme won't be able to solve the problem by herself," Emmett said, "But maybe you could call Carlisle and ask him to be home by the time we arrive."

"Good," I replied, "But have got your cell phone? I left mine at the house."

"Here," he said, handing me his phone.

-X-

I dialled the familiar number of Carlisle's cell phone. The number had been used to frequently due to my unstoppable accidents and injuries caused by our pranks.

I sat listening to the dialling tone, humming trying to relax and forget about a raging Rose.

"Carlisle Cullen," the phone announced.

"Oh, hey Carlisle, it's Bella."

I heard Carlisle chuckle. "Good morning Bella, what trouble have you got into today, hmm?"

"Why do you always assume I'm in trouble when I call you?" I asked with a nervous giggle.

"Come on, Bella, what have you done this time?" Carlisle inquired and I could hear the familiar ring of authority in his voice.

"Well, um, Emmett-"

"Emmett? I've told you not to get involved in anything he does. I love him, but he gets quite out of hand." Carlisle interrupted.

"Can I please finish, I don't have a lot of time," I begged.

"Okay, this doesn't involve humans though?" Carlisle asked.

"Um, not really?" I said, sounding more like a question.

"Good. What is it?"

"Well, Emmett got annoyed with a human and we did something that Alice obviously saw. By what we can tell, Edward saw it in her head and then shared the information with Rose. Now, we really want you to hurry and get home before we do, because we have a hostile Rosalie and Edward chasing us, and Alice and Jasper are with them for some reason." I said, rushing through the details.

"Good thing I'm a vampire or I wouldn't have been able to hear all that," Carlisle joked.

"It's not really a laughing matter, Carlisle," I growled, exasperated, "Rosalie is going to destroy me!"

Shocked silence hung on the phone. I suddenly became aware of the harsh tone of my voice and realized that I had never spoken to Carlisle like that. He was probably aware of that fact too. I suddenly felt ashamed of my behaviour.

"I'm sorry, Carlisle. I didn't mean to snap." I apologized, completely sincere.

"It's okay," he said, automatically, and then continued, "This is really serious, isn't it?"

"Unfortunately," I sighed into the cell phone.

"Well, that is unfortunate. I will be home as soon as possible." I could hear that he was deeply troubled, "When will you be arriving?"

I didn't bother covering the receiver as I talked to Emmett, knowing that Carlisle would hear anyway.

"Hey, Emmett! How long until we reach the house?" I asked.

"Ten minutes," Emmett replied, shouting over the rush of a river and the wind in the trees.

"You hear that, Carlisle?" I asked.

"Of course, Bella," he replied courteously, "And please hurry home, I don't want you to get hurt because of Emmett again."

"Hey!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Certainly," I assured Carlisle, "See you very shortly."

"Bye."


	3. Let's Do It

I hung up Emmett's cell phone, and dropped my head onto his shoulder. I could see a plan forming in my genius mind. _Mwahahahaha! _I thought.

"Let me guess," Emmett said, as he continued running, "Another awesome plan?"

"Did I say it out loud again?" I groaned. I obviously wasn't getting anywhere with that.

"Nah, you only muttered it this time. But I'm a vampire! I hear everything!" Emmett shouted, getting excited.

"Okay, are the others close enough to hear?" I asked.

"Nope," he said, popping the 'P'.

"Alright, if you wouldn't mind playing along, we could pretend to be together, but trying to hide it. Got it?" I said.

"Uh, not really. Try and explain again, I'm sure I'll catch up." Emmett slowed down infinitesimally.

"Well, we'll sort this mess out with Carlisle first and just act cool for a day or two. Then we'll go out somewhere by ourselves, maybe, Seattle? I don't know. Then, we'll go out a couple of nights together and we'll be close to each other with everyone else around.

To get past Edward, I don't have to do much but act a little different, but you will have to control your thoughts, but don't think about Rosalie, as that will give us away. To trick Alice, we'll have to act like a couple whenever we go out. If we stuff up, or do really well, she'll be the first to cotton on.

Now, when we are altogether with the rest of the Cullens, we'll have a hard time fooling Jasper. Jasper will probably sense that we are acting strangely and be trying to figure it out. We will have to start feeling slightly guilty, but try and hide it, so it's not obvious. Then we'll gather our feelings of love and look at each other and then kind of advertise them to Jasper. We will have to only do them now and again, to make it look like we're hiding, but Jasper will be confused and talk to Alice.

After they talk and share their 'experiences', they will be even more confused and talk to Edward and maybe Rosalie. Then, _that _will be the hardest time to act. They will be watching us _so_ closely that we will barely be able to move. _But,_ we will start to be more obvious with our actions, so that even Carlisle and Esme will notice.

Maybe, we could, one night at this time, go out to, say, a restaurant, but make sure that the rest of them are so confused, that they will, follow us. We could make sure they are all watching and then, do what we did today, if you know what I mean."

Emmett gave a nod and I was surprised he was able to move after what I was telling him. But wait. I wasn't finished yet. I was getting to the good part. I grinned mischievously.

"We would give them the biggest show yet, throwing futures, thoughts and emotions around. Knowing Rosalie's temperament, she would charge in and a make a huge show, in a packed restaurant. It would be awesome!" I cackling madly at the mental images floating around in my head and Emmett had a huge grin on his face.

He stopped and spun me around, so that I was in front of him and he gave me a bone crushing hug. He then threw me back onto his back and started running faster than ever, and shouted.

"_Let's do it!"_


	4. Carlisle Confrontation

We slowed down as we entered the clearing in front of the house and it was apparent that Carlisle was home. His car was in the garage and Carlisle himself was standing in the doorway.

We entered the house and Carlisle gave me a hug and he smiled down sadly at me. He obviously had put some parts of my convoluted story together and had thought hard about it.

"It'll be fine," he assured.

I nodded, and headed to the lounge, where Emmett didn't have a care in the world. I smiled at him and whispered a question.

"Did they hear?"

He replied in a voice barely loud enough for me to hear. "Only what I shouted."

"Good." I grinned.

-X-

When the others walked through the door, I immediately felt guilty. I thought it had something to do with Jasper, because he had the same expression. It also looked like he was barely containing the fury that was rolling off Edward and Rosalie.

Edward was growling at Emmett, and was being held in one spot by Carlisle. Rosalie was in the same predicament, except for the fact that she was growling at both me _and _Emmett. She was being restricted by both Esme and Alice, and looked like she was slightly angrier than Edward. Only slightly.

As quietly as I could, I breathed a sentence at Emmett. "Keep it hidden."

Obviously, I was not as quiet as I thought I was. Edward was now struggling to get away from both Carlisle and Jasper now.

"Keep _what _hidden?" he growled directly at Emmett.

"Easy," Carlisle warned, holding Edward a bit tighter.

"Edward!" I shouted standing up, startling him for once, "Just _shut up!_ For once just listen to me and Emmett!"

Everyone in the room felt quiet, except for Alice who was tapping her fingers.

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._

"Alice! Stop it! I'm trying to think!" I yelled at her. I really was trying to think. But I wasn't getting very far. My actions caught up to me. What was wrong with me?! That was the second time today! Alice was looking very sullen.

"Sorry Alice, I'm just confused." I was sincerely sorry. I didn't know what was going on. I started the day coming up with pranks as usual, and now I was stuck in a confrontation of couples.

"Carlisle," I said, quietly, "I'm stuck, can you help me? I don't know what I'm doing. Can you take control?"

"Sure," he replied, stepping up to the awkward plate to bat.

"Well, I only have the rough outline of what happened from Bella. So why don't we compare both sides of the story?" Carlisle suggested. He was always the one with the good ideas. Why didn't I think of that?

"I think Edward and Rosalie should go first, seeing as they are about to burst," Esme said, piping up for the first time in the conversation, "Who's in control the most Jasper?"

"I'd have to say, Edward. But only just," Jasper commented, wincing slightly as he tested their emotions.

"Edward?" I asked as softly as I could. I wasn't sure how far I had pushed him before.

"I'm.... I think I'm fine, Bella," Edward reassured.

"Okay, this is what happened..."


	5. This Is What Happened

**(Edward POV)**

"Hey, Emmett!"

_Oh no, _Esme thought, _not another prank! When will Bella learn that whenever you do anything with Emmett, it always results in trouble?_

"Yo, Bella! What has your brilliantly, wicked mind come up with today?"

_Ugh, Emmett needs to grow up! _I heard Rosalie think. My gift is really annoying sometimes. People need to stop whingeing for once and be happy about things. All I ever hear is whinge, whinge, whinge.

"Emmett, why do you instantly assume I have a prank when I go to talk to you?"

Ah, good old Bella. She becomes so predictable that people stops asking and assume. Then she gets annoyed when people assume because she doesn't like being predictable.

"Oh, I just thought you wanted to have some fun. Anyway, what did you bring me down here for?"

Hmm.....Emmett's mind was a bit suspicious for a second, but hey, when wasn't it?

"I wanted to go to Port Angeles for lunch at their new restaurant and I thought you might want to come along and give the local gossips something to talk about." That was Bella. Too many laughs sometimes.

Oh no! Emmett is not going to do that. Sometimes mind reading is a good thing! He was ecstatic about some of his ideas.

"Okay! Quick, jump on my back before-"

"EMMETT!" I yelled before he could get too far.

"-your boy toy hears! WE GOTTA RUN!" Emmett screamed.

_Would he SHUT UP! _Rosalie thought. She was trying to paint her nails.

Esme could never be condescending and her thoughts were always relaxing to listen to. _He has way too much energy, even for a vampire._

Carlisle was at work and Alice and Jasper were too 'preoccupied' to be worrying about Emmett and Bella.

I decided to relax and listen to some of my music and read 'Wuthering Heights' again. I still couldn't find what Bella saw in the sadistic characters.

-X-

"Hey, Edward!" Alice called down the stairs. I was playing my piano and trying to compose a new piece.

"What?" I yelled. I know that I could have whispered, but I was annoyed. "I'm busy!"

"Well Bella's going to explain her new prank and I want you to see!" Alice yelled back.

"Fine!" I yelled exasperated, and I tuned into her thoughts.

-X-

_The next thing I know, Emmett had his lips to Bella's. She took a second to respond, but then she began to get into it. She winked at Emmett and they engaged in a make-out session in front of a waitress. She was staring in shock._

_After about a minute, they broke apart and applause rang out. The waitress was lost for words. Emmett and Bella stood up and bowed to the audience, who were catcalling and whistling. They left the restaurant and headed outside._

"_Wow!" That was all Bella was able to say. She was lost for words._

"_Yeah!" shouted Emmett, "I can see why Edward brags about you being an awesome kisser!"_

-X-

That was where the vision ended. First, I was frozen with shock and confusion, why would Bella kiss Emmett in a restaurant? Then I was overtaken by pure fury. Emmett had kissed Bella first. Did he actually like her? Then the most painful image of all. Bella had actually kissed Emmett back. How could she? I thought she loved _me! _It felt like someone had driven a hot poker through my heart. Why? Why? Why?

My resolve was to tell Rosalie. She was already in a terrible mood and was looking to bite off someone's head. I just hope it wasn't Bella's.

-X-

"He _what?!" _Rosalie screamed.

"I know, I can't believe it either," I replied sullenly.

"I am _SO _going to kick his ass when I get hold of him!" I thought Rose was going to shatter the windows if she didn't pipe down.

"Well let's go find them and find out the full story," I suggested.

By the time the words were out of my mouth, Rosalie was already out the door and screaming;

"Hurry up or I'll leave you behind!"

-X-

Alice and Jasper decided to tag along as well. Alice because she thought it would be 'fun' and Jasper came because he had never come across rage so strong in me. _Well, you would be too if you had seen Emmett making out with Alice. _My thoughts were getting more depressing as the day went on.

After a couple of minutes, we picked up on where Emmett and Bella had been. We followed their scent; Bella's being as strong as usual. That was when I heard a faint whisper on the wind;

"Let's go to Atlantis!"

-X-

I would have recognised Bella's voice anywhere and we picked up our pace. Soon enough, we could hear both voices clear enough.

"Emmett, are they close?" I heard Bella say.

"Yeah," he replied, "But it's not just Eddie boy and Rose, its Jasper and Alice as well."

"Oh no," Bella muttered, "Do you think Jasper will use his powers to calm us or agitate us?"

"I dunno, but I think Alice must have brought him because of her visions. She might need him to help or just to make the situation as hilarious as she can." Emmett said.

Alice rolled her eyes at this, but I saw in her thoughts that Emmett was spot on about her wanting a hilarious situation.

"Emmett? Being wise? That's never happened before!" Bella announced, though it was clear it was meant to be a thought. Rosalie just glared.

"You did it again," Emmett informed Bella. Ah, so she had been doing it all day.

"Damn," Bella muttered, "I gotta stop doing that before it gets me in trouble."

There was a pause before Bella whisper shouted at Emmett.

"Emmett! Why are we going in circles?"

"Because," Emmett replied simply.

"Because what?" Bella demanded sharply.

"I don't want to scare you." That was all Emmett said and it was clearly annoying Bella by the tone of her voice.

"You are! What's going on?"

That was all we heard before Emmett picked up speed and disappeared from our hearing range.

-X-

We continued to chase Emmett and Bella, but we didn't get back into hearing range.

"Damn it!" Jasper swore, "Would you two give up on the rage! There could be a perfectly good reason why they kissed. Alice only saw a part of what happened, didn't you sweetheart?"

"Yeah," Alice replied nervously, she wasn't use to Jasper breaking like that.

That was when we heard Emmett shout ahead of us;

"_Let's do it!"_


	6. Our Times Resolved Almost

There wasn't a sound to be heard. No talking, no breathing, not even from me. A minute passed and I finally had to take a breath.

"Well," I ventured, "That explains the reaction."

Not a good move. Rosalie and Edward started struggling to get free, yelling things at all of us, while Jasper and Emmett shrunk into protective crouches in front of me.

_Emmett I understand, but Jasper?_

He obviously felt my confusion, as he turned around and winked at me.

"They're showing some pretty strong emotions, but I'm controlling them as best I can," he whispered, then turned back to face the furious vampires.

Rosalie glared at me and the phrase, '_If looks could kill,' _ran through my head. Fear washed over me as I realised that she might actually kill me. Jasper tilted his head in my direction and sent waves of calm through the whole room, but Edward and Rosalie didn't relax at all. This only increased my fear.

Before I knew it, Jasper was standing next to me, his hand on my shoulder passing calming emotions straight into my body. I was slightly shocked at the contact and also a little excited that Jasper was so close to me. He gave me a sheepish grin and then turned to Edward, who had started glaring at Jasper and I couldn't figure out why.

Oh. It hit me like a tonne of bricks. Jasper was touching me and he could feel every emotion I was emitting, even the excitement.

Obviously, Edward had read it in his mind.

Did he think it was because I liked _Jasper _touching me? Oh god, he probably did. Could I dig myself a deeper grave?

I groaned out loud. Everything was getting to me, including my twisted sense of humour.

The room quietened down at my groan. It was obviously time for me to try and dig myself out of the hole.

"Edward!" I yelled, snapping him out of his glaring contest with Jasper, "Stop it! None of this is his fault!"

"So it's yours?" he exploded, looking more like a vampire than ever. Jasper and Emmett bared their teeth and snarled at Edward.

"Do you get excited when another man touches you? When an extremely dangerous, bloodsucking monster touches you?" he continued unphased by my protectors.

Frankly, I was getting sick of his attitude, going off his nutter every bloody second.

"Stop it!" I yelled straight into his face. I was appalled that he could think of Jasper that way, his long-time friend and brother.

"I was excited that Jasper had obtained enough self control to be near me, instead of being on the other side of the room!" I was pissed. How could he think that of me? Is that what he would think of me once I was turned?

"Oh, really?" he replied sarcastically.

"That is it!" I shouted, "I've had it with you! I can't believe that you think that about me! You know what? I don't care anymore; you do this all of the time."

I took a deep breath, feeling positive that my next decision was the right one.

"I... I want a break."

He was shocked, "You mean..."

"Yeah."

Rosalie decided that it was the perfect time for one of her comments. "So that's why you were kissing Emmett, huh? Two guys not good enough for you?"

"Rosalie, that is enough!" Carlisle surprised us all by raising his voice.

I decided that it was time to get out of there, _before _someone decided that I was worth more as a meal.

"Jasper, Emmett, can we get out of here? I just want to get away."

This time it was Jasper who was confused, his emotions being projected into the room.

"Where are we going?"

"Anywhere," I replied, "Now. Let's just go."

Jasper and Emmett grabbed my hands as we walked towards the door, everyone either staring or glaring at us.

"Don't you dare go!" Rosalie threatened, "If you walk out that door, you won't touch me for a year!"

Emmett ignored her and we continued out the door. We climbed into the Jeep, Emmett in the front and Jasper and I in the back.

The car started and we pealed out of the garage, not even glancing back.

Once we hit the road, I dissolved into tears. My whole body was shaking with the sobs and Jasper was rubbing soothing circles on my back.

"I...I need to write a-a note for Ch...Charlie," I managed to get out. My anger was building gradually and I could tell that Jasper was starting to be affected, his hands strained into fists.

"I'm sorry, Jazz," I apologized sincerely, "It's just that today has been really stressful and it's all getting to me."

"No need to apologize to me, Bella. Where exactly are we going?"

I pondered this for a little while and finally decided.

"Seattle."

"Seattle?"

"Seattle."

"Why on Earth are we going to Seattle when there are so many other places that are so much more _awesome_?" Emmett wondered.

"Because," I replied simply.

"_Because? _That is your reasoning? Damn, you'd be absolutely awesome on the debating team!" He returned sarcastically.

"Emmett," Jasper warned.

"Nah, it's okay Jazz," I told him, "Fine, you want a better reason, Emmett? How about the fact that Charlie is going to be worried sick as it is? Or maybe you could consider that this is _not _a holiday and I'm _not _going sightseeing!"

I was fuming. Dammit! There is a time and place for sarcasm and jokes and _now was not it!_

"Emmett! Shut the hell up and keep your comments to yourself!" Jasper roared. I wasn't sure whether the source of the rage was me or him, but I was a bit concerned about what he was going to do.

Any need of mine was pushed to the back of my mind, as my first and only concern was calming Jasper, and _now!_

I focused my thoughts on peace and serenity and let the feelings role off of me into the car. Jasper didn't seem to be affected, so I closed the distance between us and I laid my hand on his shoulder.

He turned toward me with grateful eyes and muttered an apology to Emmett.

I was beginning to feel pleased with my decision to leave Edward. The more I looked at the situation, the more I realised that Edward had been controlling my entire life and that I wasn't me anymore.

Those times were resolved, well, almost.


End file.
